skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Lịch sử các bản cập nhật
Đây là danh sách các bản cập nhật trong game Show/Hide Updates table Update 2.2.0 Ra mắt ngày 9/7/2019 trên cả Android và IOS. Dung lượng: 56.65 MB * Chế độ mới: Boss Rush! * Boss mới: Anubis,Floating Laser UFO, Dark Grand Knight, Giant Slime và Giant Golden Crab * Cơ chế mới: Đồ Uống Buff * Cơ chế mới: Kết Hợp Vũ Khí * Trang phục mới: Valkolyn Leader (Alchemist), Zulan The Collonsus (Robot), Grand Knight (Paladin), Dark Grand Knight (Knight), Grand Wizard (Wizard), Headless Knight (Berserker) và Bruce Lee (Berserker) * Kĩ năng mới: * Thêm vài vũ khí đặc biệt và cực khủng. * Electric Ninja Stars đã được nâng cấp và sẽ đi xuyên vật cản khi được ném ra. Update 2.1.5 Ra mắt ngày 17/5/2019 trên cả Android và IOS. Dung lượng: 44.04MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Lễ Phục Sinh đã kết thúc. * Sửa lượng lớn lỗi. * Knight có thêm tranh phục mới (Ghi chú: chỉ có ở bản cập nhật Android). Update 2.1.1 Ra mắt ngày 5/5/2019 trên Android Dung lượng: 42.80MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Sửa lỗi. Update 2.1.0 (Lễ Phục Sinh) Ra mắt vào ngày 17/4/2019 trên cả Android và IOS. Dung lượng: 50.37MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Chúc mừng Lễ Phục Sinh! Sảnh chính được trang trí theo chủ đề Phục Sinh. * Boss mới: Thỏ Phục Sinh (Easter Bunny). * Đa dạng hóa vũ khí và thử thách hàng ngày. * Máy Gắp Trứng (The Gashapon Machine) sẽ bị giới hạn lượt sử dụng hàng ngày là 30 lần gắp (thay vì không giới hạn như những phiên bản trước). ** Thay đổi này đã được áp dụng cho phiên bản China từ rất lâu về trước. Update 2.0.6 Ra mắt ngày 20/3/2019 cho iOS và 4/4/2019 cho Android. Dung lượng: 31MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Nâng cấp Ads SDK. * Thêm trang phục mới cho Knight: Cyber Knight ** Sự Kiện Từ Thiện: toàn bộ số tiền từ việc bán skin "Cyber Knight" từ 0h ngày 4/4/2019 tới 0h ngày 12/4/2019 (theo giờ PDT) sẽ được sử dụng để quyên góp cho trẻ em là nạn nhân của chiến tranh. Update 2.0.5 Ra mắt ngày 27/2/2019 trên cả Android và IOS. Dung lượng: 41.08 MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Lễ Hội Mùa Xuân đã kết thúc. ** Vũ khí mang chủ đề lễ hội đã bị loại bỏ ** Bộ Đồ Múa Lân ( Dragon Dance Armor ) sẽ không còn tự xuất hiện, nhưng những người chơi có bản vẽ (Blueprint) vẫn có thể chế tạo từ Nhà Máy Cơ Khí (The Machine Factory) * Trang phục "Mayan Mask" của Assassin và trang phục "Musician" của Engineer hiện đã có thể mua bằng Gem. * Điều chỉnh lại kĩ năng của Engineer. * Sửa lượng lớn lỗi. * Nhũng vũ khí cần tụ năng để điều chỉnh sát thương và tỉ lệ chí mạng hiện đã có thể nhìn thấy lượng sát thương và chí mạng tùy chỉnh ở mục thông tin của vũ khí. Ghi chú: Đó là những bản cập nhật nhỏ của cả Android và IOS cho tới bản cập nhật này. Update 2.0.0 Ra mắt ngày 24/1/2019 trên cả Android và IOS Dung lượng: 33MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Chúc mừng năm mới! Sảnh đã được trang trí lại. * Tính năng mới: Nhà Máy Cơ Khí (The Machine Factory). * Pet mới: Bồ câu (Pigeon). * Tính năng mới: Thành Tựu (Achievements). * Tượng mới: Bức tượng của Kẻ Cuồng Loạn (Berserker's Statue). * Thêm nhiều trang phục mới cho toàn bộ nhân vật. * Bạn có thể bắn pháo hoa trong Vườn (Garden). * Cập nhật một số bản vẽ (Blueprint). * Tính năng mới: Thú Cưỡi (Mounts). * NPC mới: Thợ Rèn Phụ Kiện (Weapon Smith). * Đa dạng hóa vũ khí. * Tính năng mới: Giáp Cơ Khí (Armors). Update 1.10.1 Ra mắt ngày 25/12/2018 cho Android. Dung lượng: 27.48MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Sửa lỗi từ tính năng Lưu Trữ Đám Mây (Cloudsave). * Sửa lỗi không thể đổi pet. Update 1.10.0 (Giáng Sinh) Ra mắt ngày 24/12/2018 trên cả Android và IOS. Dung lượng: 57.79MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Giáng Sinh Vui Vẻ! Sảnh đã được trang trí lại. * Tính năng mới: Vũ Khí Khởi Đầu (Starting Weapons). * Vũ khí Boss mới: Khẩu Súng Mới Của Hoàng Đế (The Emperor's New Gun). * Vũ khí Boss mới: Vương Miện Tàng Hình (Extra Crown). * Sửa lượng lớn lỗi. Update 1.9.7 Ra mắt ngày 22/11/2018 cho Android và ngày 24/11/2018 cho IOS. Dung lượng: 58.51MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Lễ Hội Hóa Trang đã kết thúc. * Boss mới : Hiệp Sĩ Không Đầu và con ngựa của anh ấy (Headless Knight and his horse). Update 1.9.6 Ra mắt ngày 17/11/2018 cho IOS. Dung lượng: Chưa rõ Thay đổi đã biết: * Sửa lỗi và cải thiện độ ổn định. * Ngừng hỗ trợ phiên bản IOS 8 Update 1.9.5 (Lễ Hội Hóa Trang) Ra mắt ngày 26/10/2018 trên cả Android và IOS. Dung lượng: 49MB Thay đổi đã biết: *Trái bóng và cầu môn đã bị loại bỏ. *Sảnh chính và Vườn (Garden) đã thay đổi theo chủ đề Lễ Hội Hóa Trang. *Vũ khí, quái vật và Biome mang chủ đề Halloween đã được thêm vào. *Boss mới: Vua Bóng Ma (Phantom King). *Sửa lỗi. Update 1.9.2 Ra mắt ngày 11/10/2018 dành cho Android Dung lượng: Chưa rõ Thay đổi đã biết: * Sửa lỗi gây ra bới thử thách "Bạn có thể cầu nguyện nhiều tượng". * Sửa lỗi gây ra bởi thử thách "Tăng số phòng trong mỗi màn chơi". * Sửa lỗi Bàn Chế Tác (Forge Table) không hoạt động đúng cách. * Sửa lỗi dây leo (vines) không xuất hiện khi Elf sử dụng skill. Update 1.9.0 Ra mắt ngày 30/9/2018 cho Android và ngày 29/9/2018 cho iOS. Dung lượng: 57.90M Thay đổi đã biết: * Tính năng mới: Hệ Thống Thử Thách( Challenge System ) - "It's time to take daily challenges!". * Cập nhật 1 số vũ khí có thể chế tạo từ Bản Vẽ (Blueprint). * Cập nhật nhiều cây mới. * Điều chỉnh vài thứ trong game, thêm mục cài đặt Bảng Điều Khiển (Control Setting) và Rung Màn Hình (Screenshake Setting). * Mở khóa dòng trang phục Phục Sinh và 2 skin "Comming Soon". * Sửa lượng lớn lỗi. Update 1.8.5 Ra mắt ngày 5/9/2018 dành riêng cho Android ở một vài khu vực. Dung lượng: 24.15MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Sảnh đã được trang trí lại. * Minigame: Bóng đá có thể chơi ở Sảnh (ghi bàn sẽ được thưởng 10 vàng). * Cập nhật 4 trang phục mới. ** Trang phục mặc định của Assassin đổi thành trang phục "Golem". ** Trang phục mặc định của Engineer đổi thành trang phục "Street Musician". ** Trang phục mới cho Werewolf và Berserker. *** 2 trang phục Premium được giảm giá 50% * Toàn bộ mặt hàng mua bằng tiền thật đều được giảm giá 20% Update 1.8.4 Ra mắt ngày 1/8/2018 cho Android và 2/8/2018 cho iOS. Dung lượng: 59MB Thay đổi đã biết: * Sửa lỗi không tải được bản đồ trong chế độ Multiplayer. * Sửa một vài lỗi liên quan tới gameplay. * Cố gắng sửa lỗi sập game khi đang chơi. Update 1.8.3 Ra mắt ngày 18/7/2018 cho Android Dung lượng: 50.17MB Ghi chú: ''Bản cập nhật này có thông tin giống với Update 1.8.2. ''Bản cập nhật trước đã sinh ra hàng tá lỗi không mong muốn trên bản Android, không giống với IOS đã có thể trải nghiệm ổn định các tính năng mới. Update 1.8.2 Ra mắt ngày 11/7/2018 trên cả Android và IOS. Dung lượng: 50.14MB Thay đổi đã biết: * 2 nhân vật mới: Berserker và Robot. * 4 buffs mới. * 2 tượng mới: Bức tượng của Vệ Quân (Statue Of The Paladin) và Bức tượng của Kĩ Sư (Statue Of The Engineer). * Phòng Khách đã được thiết kế lại; Xưởng (Workshop) và Vườn (Garden) được thêm vào. * Nhiều quái vật Elite mới. * Phòng mới: Bẫy Trụ Súng (Turret Room). * Hơn 30 vũ khí mới được cập nhật. * Sửa lượng lớn lỗi. Update 1.7.10 Released on 26th June 2018 for Android. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Fixed the bugs with map load failure and potion drop buff Note: This update was required for Android to continue using KTplay. Versions of the game older than this are unable to use KTplay from 30th June 2018. Update 1.7.9 Released on 8th June 2018 for Android and iOS. Patch size: 32.92MB Known changes: *Emergency bug fixes. Update 1.7.8 Released on 6th June 2018 for Android. Released on the 8th June 2018 for iOS. Patch size: 45.78MB Known changes: * Fixed a few minor bugs. * Fixed issues in the Chinese Simplified language version according to local regulation. * Adjusted the transparency and saturation of a few textures. Update 1.7.7 Released on 20th May 2018 for iOS. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Minor bug fixes. Update 1.7.6 Released on the 4th May 2018 for Android. Released on the 9th May 2018 for iOS. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: *Fixed the bug in 1.7.5 which caused the Living Room items not to upgrade even though Gems were spent. *Fixed some bugs relating to the new Gashapon Machine. Update 1.7.5 Released on the 25th April 2018 for iOS. Released on the 26th April 2018 for Android. Patch size: 164.30MB Known changes: * Easter decorations removed. * Added 2 mercenaries (a shaman and a mercenary from Monster Chef). * Expanded the scope of Paladin's skill. * Added Soul Knight x Monster Chef content. * Added silver and gold frames for certificates and monsters in the Cellar. * Added Gashapon Machine, replacing the old Slot Machine . * Released Spring Festival skins for Knight and Vampire. * Fixed the bug with cloud save. Update 1.7.1 Released on the 28th March 2018 for Android only. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Patched unlimited gems glitch. Update 1.7.0 (Easter Update) MAJOR UPDATE Released on the 27th March 2018 for Android. Released on the 9th April 2018 for iOS. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Added Easter decorations in the main room and many other places. * Added 3 Easter-themed skins. * Added cloud save. * Easter Eggs can be found in the game. * Increased the number of hits when Assassin uses skill. Increased Assassin's skill CD. * Fix a glitch where the golden showcase of Missile Battery does not appear correctly. Update 1.6.5 Released on the 3rd March 2018 for Android. Released on the 13rd March for iOS. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Lunar New Year is over. ** The related boss, weapons and items have been removed. ** However, the skins and the GunShark are still available. * Fixed a series of bugs. * 6 skins are now unlock-able with gems. * Change on some buffs: ** The Trap buff can now fire knives upon taking damage, instead of just reflecting damage. ** The Cooldown buff also affects statue effects. ** The Reflect buff also adds 2 damage to laser swords. Update 1.6.2 Released on the 6th February 2018 for iOS. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Bug fixes. Update 1.6.1 Released on the 2nd February 2018 for iOS. Release date unknown for Android. Patch size: Unknown Note: Update notes were the same as Update 1.6.0. Update 1.6.0 (Chinese New Year Update) MAJOR UPDATE Released on the 1st February 2018 for iOS, and 2nd February 2018 for Android. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Main room redecorated. * Multiplayer now supports up to 4 players. * Added a special wearable item: Dragon Dance Armor. * A new boss, Fire Kirin (referred in-game as Nian), added to the second level. * Every hero gets a new skin (12 total). * Added 14 new weapons. * New NPCs in the game. ** Naughty kid gives you dumplings and weapons randomly if you pay them money. ** New Year Dinner held in rooms offers free healing. Update 1.5.2 Released on the 2nd/9th January 2018 for Android and iOS respectively. Patch size: 25.47MB Known changes: * Removed Christmas themes. Update 1.5.1 Released on the 20th December for Android. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Bug fixes. * Added red entrances to signify an all-champions room or boss room, which turn normal after entering a room. Update 1.5.0 (Christmas Update) MAJOR UPDATE Released on the 11th December for Android and iOS. Patch size: 14.66MB Known changes: * Christmas-themed main room. * New Christmas-themed hero skins. * Forests and Glacier levels each have new Christmas boss. * Added 21 new weapons, including some cool ninja weapons. * Mercenaries can pick up weapons. * Added 4 new buffs. ** Bullets can bounce. ** Statue ability is used twice. ** Immunity to freeze and increased freeze time. ** Skill cooldown time reduced. * New melee mercenary. Update 1.4.5 Released on the 2nd/3rd November for Android and iOS respectively. Patch size: 37.76MB Known changes: * Removed Halloween decorations. * Reverted character Halloween skins and weapon sprites to their default. ** Halloween skins were able to be won in a set of challenges on KTplay. The winners received their skins on the 11th November. * "Coming Soon" skins for the Engineer and Knight are available to unlock (2,000 gems). Update 1.4.4 (Halloween Update) Released on the 25th October for Android and iOS. Patch size: 37.71MB Known changes: * Halloween decorations added. * The Werewolf's skill heals to full health (if health is lower than 1/4 of max). * The Vampire's bats damage increased. * Adjusted level difficulty. * Bug fixes. Update 1.4.3 Released on the 11th October 2017. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Fixed an issue with restoring purchased the hero Druid. * Fixed issues with the Floating Laser’s name not appearing and Chesters not being shown on the Cellar wall when killed. Update 1.4.2 Released on the 27th September 2017. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Fixed a KTPlay issue. Update 1.4.1 MAJOR UPDATE Released on the 26th September 2017. Patch size: 29.61MB Known changes: * New heroes: Priest & Druid. ** Priest (costs 12,000 gems): *** Health: 3, Armour: 5, Energy: 200, Critical chance: 0 *** Skill: Regeneration Pact - Cast a pact that regenerates all allies' health. ** Druid (costs £1.89 or equivalent): *** Health: 6, Armour: 3, Energy: 130, Critical chance: 5 *** Skill: Summon Wolves - Summon 2 wolves to fight for you. **** Wolves act similar to a pet. **** Wolves deal 5 damage per hit. **** At level 5, wolves have a chance to place elemental debuffs on enemies. * 2 new levels: Glacier and Volcano! ** Glacier is now one of 2 randomly chosen 1st floors (the other being the Forests). ** Volcano is now one of 2 randomly chosen 3rd floors (the other being the Spaceship). *** Volcano Bosses: Volcanic Sandworm and Baby Dragon Bros. *** Glacier Bosses: Giant Crystal Crab and King Snow Ape. * You can no longer choose between the Knight Kingdom or Dungeon floors (now chosen randomly). ** All other floors are now chosen randomly as well. * Added 5 new boss weapons: ** Varkolyn Assault Rifle ** Dragon Bros’ Sniper Rifle ** Snow Ape's Longbow ** Crystal Crab's Katana ** Volcanic Sandworm * Added different skins for heroes (some are unlocked later with in-game activities). * New mysterious merchant (Scammer). ** Removes the most recent buff for gold. Cost increases each time. Buff replacements will be offered when passing through the next portal. * Added different end-game Magic Stones. * Chest-only rooms and blue Vending Machines no longer give health and energy potions. * Added run completion visual. * Further fixed the multiplayer mode. * The Rogue's skill tweaked (Dodge cooldown increased). * Weapon tweaks. * The statue of the Elf and Thief got tweaks (Elf Statue cooldown lowered and shockwave now deflects projectiles; Rogue Statue cooldown lowered). * Fixed KTPlay login issue. * Bug fixes. Update 1.3.5 Released on the 21st July 2017 for Android. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * More stable multiplayer mode with Wi-Fi. * Fixed some issues affecting Co-op mode. * In-game community added (KTplay™). ** A button can be found on the character selection screen. * Different versions of the game will allow players to connect with each other in Co-op (v1.3.5+). * Tweaks to Werewolf's skill (yet unknown). * The Elf says ">_<" when hit protected by vines. * The skull symbol has been removed. ** Enemies start to make a little ghost mark when killed. Also happens during Varkolyn Guards' emotes. ** Bosses start to make a little angry symbol once enraged. * Weapon changes/adjustments: ** Shield - Energy cost to 2 (from 1), Activates automatically upon weapon switch or on press, Lasts a few seconds after switch or use, Fire button can no longer be held down to keep shield constantly active. * UI changes. * General bug fixes. Update 1.3.0 MAJOR UPDATE Released as a beta on Android on the 9th June 2017. Fully released on Android on the 20th June 2017 and iOS on the 23rd June 2017. Patch size: 44.31MB Known changes: *2 player local co-op (with rings): **Ability to revive the other partner after they are killed. **Health bars appear over your partner. *Vending Machines in the game (single-use, always found in the top left of the starting room): **Blue vending machine - Pay gold for a random weapon (any rarity). **Red vending machine - Pay gold for a random potion (large or small versions included). *Heroes can be found during a run who can do different things when interacted with: **Give you a weapon (Knight - random, Paladin - Shield). **Assist you for one level as a follower (Assassin/Rogue/Elf). **Randomly Poison or heal you (Alchemist). **Open portal to the next level in the first room (Vampire). **Refill your energy (Wizard). **"Borrow" 5 gold and sometimes give a rare weapon in return (Werewolf). *15 new weapons: Vending machine.png Red Vending Machine.png Assault Shotgun.png Canibal Plant.png Floating Gun.png Knight Spear.png One Punch.png PKP.png 1.3.0 Shield Bomber.png ** Assault Shotgun ** Cannibal Plant ** Floating Gun ** Knight Spear ** One Punch ** PKP ** Bomber ** Caliburn ** Staff of Wizard ** Floating Laser ** TNT ** ...and more *Weapon balances/reworks: **Shield - Energy cost to 1 (from 3); Creates a blue hexagonal shield that uses 1 energy every second and blocks all bullets in an area (does not block damage all lasers or poison pools); Has a short grace period before disappearing. **Grand Knight's Sword - Energy cost to 2 (from 4); Added stabbing animation that fires bullets in a V formation (similar to the Grand Knight); More projectiles per swing. **Magic Staff - Energy cost to 3 (from 0); Fires faster. **Fine Magic Staff - Energy cost to 6 (from 4); Fires faster. **Staff of Light - Energy cost to 2 (from 3); Primary projectiles from 3 to 4 (fires in a cross, like its secondary shots), Fires faster. **Staff of Frost - Fires faster. **Staff of Flame - Fires faster. **Staff of Shooting Stars - Fires faster. **Nasty Laser - Fires faster. *New weapon rarity (Purple): ** Some weapons have changed their rarity. *The Engineer's level 6 buff is changed to "Immune to fire and decreased explosion damage, increased fire damage to monsters" buff (from "Increased pet and follower HP and damage" buff). *The Vampire will regenerate energy with his skill when health is at max and the critical chance is updated from 0 to 5. *The Werewolf's skill now restores health equal to half of his max health, if he is under half health (as opposed to always being at half health after using his skill). *Added home button to base overview screen. *New room layouts. *Statue of the Priest restores 30 energy over 3 ticks (+10 per tick) instead of 32 over 4 ticks (+8 per tick). *You can no longer leave the boss room after defeating a boss. *The Devil's Snare room blocks have been re-added. *Devil's Snare attack added - places poison patches randomly on the ground. *New soundtracks. *Bug fixes. Update 1.2.4c Released on the 26th of May 2017. Patch size: 32.26MB Known changes: * Bug fixes (specifics unknown). * Updated AdSDK (Advertisement Software Development Kit). Note: Patch notes hinted at an upcoming major update (1.3.0). Update 1.2.4b Released on the 21st of April 2017. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Added current gems when in the base (next to current gold). * Easter reskins and decorations removed. * Rabbit pet removed (even if purchased). * Slot Machine bombs no longer give gold. Update 1.2.4a Released on the 12th of April. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * Slot machine bombs (currently re-skinned as eggs) drop 10 gold when they explode (may have been added in Update 1.2.3). * Added the ability to donate through interacting with the Lucky Cat in the Living Room to unlock the Panda Pet. Update 1.2.3 (Easter Update) Released on the 10th of April 2017. Patch size: Unknown Known changes: * SALE: Free Revival Card (lets you resurrect without watching an advertisement) is $0.99 USD. Werewolf is $0.99 USD. * Reskins of items and Easter decorations added to the Living Room. * Potions are reskinned as eggs. * New Rabbit pet skin available for 1000 gems. * Panda is also on the list of pets, but currently unobtainable. * You can now upgrade your heroes a sixth time. For 5,000 gems a hero will start with a buff ideally suited to them. ** Engineer: Pet buff ** Paladin: Shieldbreak Knockback buff ** Vampire: Vampire buff ** Wizard: Energy buff ** Rogue: Penetration buff ** Alchemist: Poison buff ** Knight: Shieldbreak Extra Damage buff ** Elf: Accuracy/Crit buff ** Assassin: Reflect buff ** Werewolf: Traps buff * Devil's Snare fight room no longer has blocks to hide behind. * The Shotgun buff increases the cost of some weapons (perhaps those which are buffed? Noted on the Shotgun M3). * Depending on the level, you can now restart a level after death by spending a few thousand gems after using 1 revive. * Plant moved next to the Slot Machine and Cellar. * Amount paid into the Slot Machine can now be changed (increments of 50 gems up to 250). More gems paid in increases likeliness of getting 3 of the same symbol and gives higher rarity weapons. Update 1.2.1 MAJOR UPDATE Released on the 1st of April 2017. The previous version was 1.1.13. Patch size: Unknown Screenshot 2017-04-02-06-36-44.png Devil_Snare_Portals.png Known changes: *2 new playable characters - Elf (costs 12,000 gems) and Werewolf (costs $2 / £1.99). *Ten new weapons added. *Some melee weapons (such as Spear and Pitchfork) now stab rather than swing. *Boxes are much easier to break. This can be good if you are trying to break through them. But it can be bad if you are using boxes as cover. *New first floor. *The Knight Kingdom levels moved from floor 1 to floor 2. *New enemies and bosses. **Goblin Guard (Pistol) **Goblin Guard (Spear) **Goblin Guard (Bow) **Elite Goblin Guard (Shotgun) **Elite Goblin Guard (Axe) **Elite Goblin Guard **Goblin Giant **Goblin Shaman **Boar (like the Slime but does not release bullets on death) **Dire Boar (like the Boar but has a charge attack) **Trumpet Flower **Devil's Snare (Floor 1 boss) **Goblin Priest (Floor 1 boss) * 2 portals now open up after beating the floor 1 boss. The portal on the right leads to the Dungeon levels (old floor 2) and the one on the left leads to the Knight Kingdom levels (old floor 1). * Knight-type enemies have increased HP. * Skeleton-type enemies move faster. Uncategorised changes * Assassin statue can now be buffed by "Increase number of bullets of Shotguns" buff. * Magic Staff and Fine Magic Staff orbs will no longer fade when hitting boxes and will not break them. * Updated the texture of the knives to no longer look like tiny swords. * White loot chests from clearing rooms no longer need to be opened manually. * Weapons will show their stats on the weapon stand in shops. * The name of the tutorial stage will be "_" instead of "tutorial". * The words that pop up when you got a critical hit will be "critical" instead of "Critical!". * "Chance to gain Energy after killing Enemy" buff changed to '+2 energy' from 'energy orbs'. * The number of blocks that makes up the L-shaped cover near the middle of the C6H8O6 boss room has changed from 4 blocks to 3 blocks. * Characters no longer say ">_<" right after reviving. __NOEDITSECTION__